sporefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:TheStimerGames/Мои творения
Так, СЛЫШЬ!!! Этот блог для Элиты!!! Flowey.png|Flowey (UnderTale) (Color Pack). Робот-Титан.png|обычный робот-титан. Убер-Грокс.png|Ультра-Грокс Робо-Убийца-Всех-Peaffet.png|Моя механическая версия. Паучий Пончик.png|Паучий пончик (сами знаете откуда :) ) Просто вентилятор.png|Типичный вентелятор с глазами и пушкой на пропеллере Upgrate Turret.png|Upgrate Turret (Angry Turret) Mechrab.png|MechaCrab (FNAF World) Peaffet (1).png|Моё существо с аватарки. NightMare.png|NightMare (FNAF 4) Паучок (UnderTale).png|Пытался сделать что-то похожее на паучка из UnderTale (Тех самых,которые готовили паучьи пончики). Мехауи.png|Гибрит робота и цветка (Или машины убийсва и очень жестокого цветка?) Робо-Санс.png|Шутник от бога(или от робота?) Маххет.png|Делает для тебя Металические пончики (По паучьему слову техники). Керман (1).png|Керман (kerbal Space Progran, Сокращенно KSP) Меттатон.png|Меттатон (UnderTale) Темми.png|Прив! я Темми, добр пожал на эту вик. (UnderTale) Фиолетец (3).png|Собственно,мой истиный капитан . Человек (Cube World).png|Человек из игры Cube World Маффет(в стиле Cube World).png|Это не от туда же,но в стиле этой игры. Крипер.png|Обычный крипер (MineCraft). Андайн (Cube World).png|Андайн в стиле куба ворлда (Чёто меня на эту игру папёрло) Portal Turret.png|Турель (Portal) W D Gaster.png|��♓■♑��♓■♑ ☝♋⬧⧫♏❒ (UnderTale) DJ Machinima.png|DJ Machinima (больше на нашего любимого Папайруса похож) WoodenToaster.png|WoodenToaster (Да,я брони) WoodenToaster (в костоюме Гастер.png|Он же,только в костюме В.Д.Гастера Sayonara Maxwell.png|Наш любимый Сайонара Sayonara Maxwell (в костюме Санс.png|Уже в костюме санса (да,знаю что коряво) DaGames.png|DaGames XobockGamer.png|XboxGamerK Dullahan The True Hero.png|Истинная Героиня,ну а что ещё тут сказать? Капитан Мерик.png|Капитан Мерик, Прямиком из Divine RPG Dullahan The Undead Guard.png|Она же,только уже "Мёртвая". Фриск.png|._. Чара.png||_| Астигматиз (2 форма).png|Астигматизм (Кто блин названия предумывал?) (UnderTale) вовторой форме Астигматиз (1 форма).png|Астигматизм (Кто блин названия предумывал?) (UnderTale) в первой форме Лукс.png|Лукс или бледно-синий Майк Вазовски (UnderTale) Froggit.png|КВА? (UnderTale) Final Froggit.png|КВАралевская КВА (UnderTale) Мэджик.png|Магия пре выше всего (UnderTale) Flowey The Hell Flower.png|*You are just naive idiot (UnderTale) Марионетка.png|Puppet (FNAF 2) Scott Kawton.png|Скотт кафтон (FNAF World). (Требуется Spore Craft 1.3 и выше.) Альмагет.png|Что-то типо альмагета... только в споре-крафте NightMarionne.png|Ночная Марионетка (Коряво? Знаю.) Меттатон V2.png|Новый меттатон Санс (BadTime).png|you go to bed a BedTime или BatTime? МодноБлук.png|Нампста в целиндре НампстаБлук.png|нампста в наушниках ДжастБлук.png|просто нампстаблук GoldMine.png|GoldMine (._. это голем а не шахта) (FNAF World) Кибер Демон (DooM толи 3,толи 4).png|Кибер демон (Получилась смесь всех четырёх DooM's) Dullahan the Just Ghirl.png|Дуллахан без брони (Да,именно в водоласке ии в джинсах) Андайн (В броне).png|Андайн в броне. Траурное дерево.png|Траурное дерего (Англ.Mourning Wood) чудо из Террарий. Тыквенный король (1).png|Тыквенный Король (англ.Pumpking) Тоже из Террарий. Peaffet v2 (1).png|Peaffet v2.0 (По прозтбе турельки.) Лолбит.png|ЛоЛбит (из FNaF World) Ignite Chica.png|ignite chica ( из TJOC:Reborn) Ignite chica.png|Как понятно из названия, тут нужна будет Ignite chica Мафианец-президент.png|мафианец (варта, но я его экипировал) Мафианец-воин.png|Мафианец-воин (тоже я экипировал) Мафианец-Маг.png|мафианец-маг (тоже самое) Мафианец-Дарт.png|Мафианец-дарт ( А тцут я не знаю, чё курил.) The Spiblet.png|Spiblet (прототип Планшета, только от пауков) Паучья машина.png|Типа... а на чём пауки ездят? Меттатон EX.png|Превосходный танцор (Меттатон в EX форме) (Могут быть глюки с наплечниками и головой) Манкубус.png|Манкубус (Смесь 3 и 4 дума) (ПОЧЕМУ ОН СЕРЫЙ!!!?) Маффет.png|Маффет (предводительница пауков и торговец, который продаёт товары за очень дорого (за 9999$)) Потерянная душа.png|Потерянная душа из DooM 2016 (Эффекты огня к сожелению на PNG файле не отображаются :() Ignited Bonnie.png|Ignited Bonnie (От туда же, от куда и Ignited Chica) Ignited Chica.png|Немного Доработал Ignited chica Маленькая пташка.png|Маленькая пташка (из Don't Starve) Высокая птица.png|Высокая птица (Тоже из Донта) Громадная Птитище.png|Громадная Птитище (не уверен, что из Дон'т Старвела) Лусь (Или Гось).png|Лусь (Босс из Донта) Тигровая Акула.png|Тигровая Акула (Из Don't Starve) Котёнок тигровой акулы.png|КОтёнок тигровой акулы (Ну понятно, откуда) Ignited Foxy.png|Ignited Foxy (Также из The Joy Of Creation:Reborn) Ignited Freddy.png|Ignited Freddy (Также как и остальные Ignited.) Ползучий Спагетти-Монстр.png|Ползучий Спагетти-Монст (Приготовлено Папайрусом и Уиллом) Ignited Fredbear.png|Ignited Fredbear (А вот это уже моя работа) WX-78.png|WX-78 (Голодный Терминатор, или же * * * **** * ** * ** * ) Spider (1).png|Паучок из Донта Лиственный Энт.png|Лиственный Энт (Также из Донта) Макака.png|Макака (ОСТОРОЖНО!!! любик тырить вещи, близко к ним не подпускать) (Don't Starve) Рудокколль.png Рудокколль (1).png Рудокколль (2).png Рудокколль (3).png Void Walker.png|Void Walker (Из Мода AoA) Мороз.png Холод.png Ледяной Монстр.png Тропический паук.png Каратель джунглей.png Лихач.png Томо Дикого леса.png ЗАЧАРОВАННЫЙ лУЧНИК.png Кадилион Дикого леса.png Самек.png Голубой моа.png|Голубой Моа Белый моа.png|Белый моа Черный моа.png|Черный моа Кокатрис.png|Кокатрис Древний энт.png|Древний энт (из Heroes of Might and Magic V) Буря.png|Буря (Из мода Aether II) Зефир.png|Зефир (Также из Aether II) Алетандокс (альмагет).png|Типо альмагет Гидролаор (альмагет).png|Типо ещё один альмагет Уили (Альмагет).png|Бр-рр--р Хейклиани (Альмагет).png|Жуть Арида (Альмагет).png|И последний Альмагет Азриель (Гипер-Форма).png|Азриэль (В гипер-Форме) Азриэль (в обычной форме).png|Азриэль ( В обычной форме) Photoshop-Flowey.png|Фотошоп-Флауи (По заказу Поста.) Aecher.png|Aecher (Из Aether) Слайтер.png|Слайтер (Босс-Куб из Aether) Потерянный.png|и ой5цшщней45н6й35гнрй4 тц934|link=екйукш8 б6 Toby Fox.png|Надоедливая собака (из Андера) Меттатон EX (Человек).png|Человек-Меттатон (Если бы Меттатон был человеком) W D Gaster v 2-0.png|Изменённая Версия В.Д. Гастера Могучий Горгон.png|Могучий Горгон (Улучшения Горгона Из Heroes of Might and Magic III) Горгон.png|Горгон (Из Heroes of Might and Magic III) Троглодит.png|Троглодит (Из Третьих Героев) Рух.png|Рух (из Героев 3) Громовая Птица.png|Громовая птица (Улучшенике руха из Героев 3) Костяная Королева Наг.png Костяная Нага.png Костяная Королева Горгонов.png Костяная Горгона.png Dullahan's Canon Statue.png|Статуя Дуллахана-Канона (Оригинального точнее) Jorogume.png|Jorogume (Паучиха из Китайской/японской Мифологий) Медуза.png|Медуза (Скорее из Будующего, чем из прошлого) (С рыбой не путать) Злобоглаз.png|Злобоглаз (Из третьих Героев) Летучий змей.png|Летучий Змей (Из третьих Героев) Летучий змий.png|Летучий Змий (Улучшение Летучего Змея из Третьих героев) ЭндерМан.png|Эндерман (Из Майнкрафт) Древний ЭндерМан.png|Древний Эндерман (Моё творение уже) Лазурный Дракон.png|Лазурный дракон (из третьих Героев) Страж.png|Страж (из Minecraft 1.8 и выше) Нага (1).png|Нага (Будующая версия) Магмовый элементаль.png Роковый элементаль.png Ледяной элементаль.png Штормовой элементаль.png Земляной элементаль.png Огненный элементаль.png Водяной элементаль.png Воздушный элементаль.png Игнисса.png|Игнисса (Героия Фракций Сопряжения из Героев III) Элементаль Пламени.png Маффет-Намтару.png|Маффет (Если бы она была Намтару) Турретон.png|Турретон (Соеденение Angry Turret И меттатона) Турретон EX.png|Турретон EX (Соеденение Angry Turret И меттатона EX) Турретон NEO.png|Турретон NEO (Соеденение Angry Turret И меттатона NEO) Футбол 2016.png|Футбол 2016 Вейббер.png|Вейббер (персонаж из Don't Starve Region of Giants) Глоомер.png|Глоомер (из Донта) статуя Глоомера.png|Статуя Глоомера (из Донта) Ашлина.png|Ашлина (типа аналог Венди для Спора из Don't Starve) Элинкос.png|Элинкос (типа аналог Абигейл (мёртвой сестры-блезницы Венди) для Спора из Don't STarve) NightMare (1).png|Ремейк моего Кошмара (не в реальном смысле) (откуда он смотрите про первого Кошмара) Драконья муха.png|Драконья муха (из DLC Regin of giants для Don't Starve) Коаласлон (обычный).png|Коалослон (обычный) (из Don't Starve) Коаласлон (Зимующий).png|Коалослон (зимующий) (из Don't Starve) Инести (1).png|Моё самое первое существо (Вроде бы) шахматный конь.png|Шахматный конь Повреждённый конь.png|Повреждённый конь Эпископ.png|Эпископ (шахматный слон) Повреждённый Эпископ.png|Повреждённый эпископ Шахматная ладья.png|Шахматная ладья Повреждённая ладья.png|Повреждённая ладья Шахматная пешка.png|Шахматная пешка Повреждённая пешка.png|Повреждённая пешка Шахматная Королева.png|Шахматная королева Повреждённая Королева.png|Повреждённая королева Шахматный король.png|Шахматный король Повреждённый король.png|Повреждённый король Иссушитель.png|Иссушитель Эндэр Дракон.png|Эндэр дракон фе8гпшжц4унрыу0.png|4еопы9лгн56шл Рукоглаз (1).png|Рукоглаз (империя) Колл.png|Рукоглаз (Капитан-Дипломат) Дракон5.png|Дракон (Без ди) DmitryVart 2016.png|DmitryVart 2016 (варт, который похож на Санса, шутит как Санс, говорит как санс, Пердит как санс, говорит слова "как" как санс, и т.д. как санс) Злобный мех.png|Злой, Ужастный, противный, хитрый, Злобный... Мех... -_- Статуя Медузы Горгоны.png|Статуя медузы Горгоны Статуя Наги.png|Статуя наги Статуя Турретона (1).png|Статуя Турретона (сделал просто так) Статуя Циклопа.png|Статуя циклопа Древний Страж.png|Древний страж Тулециновая Статуя Стража.png|Статуя стража из тулецина Безумный поггль.png|Безумный поггль: Успокоился... совсем не много Искусительница.png|искусительница (Кукловодка, благодаря своему Божественному голосу) Суккуб.png Демонесса.png Последователь 1.png|Последователь1: До сих пор не понял, почему он - овощь Последователь 2.png|последователь2: Полностью негативен Последователь 3.png|последователь3:Живёт среди гроксов Обречённый.png|Обречённый: нашел себе новую королеву W D Вейд.png|W.D.Вейд: Сидит в Камере строгого режима как и любой другой опастный SCP-обьект Архидьяволы.png дьяволы.png Архидемоны.png Ониксовый Элементаль.png|Ониксовый элементаль (заметно отличается от каменных собратьев) Золотой Элементаль.png|Золотой элементаль Туманный элементаль.png Болотный элементаль.png Адский Элементаль.png Газовый элементаль.png Светлый элементаль.png Травяной геккон.png Титан....png Плюшевая игрушка Маффет.png|Плюшевая игрушка Маффет. Нет, ну а что? Плющевая игрушка дуллахана.png|Плюшевая игрушка Дуллахана, Ну... ня, Да? Пещерный демон.png Пещерная владыка.png Пещерное отродие.png Кристалические Драконы.png Изумрудные Драконы.png Зелёные Драконы.png Минотаурус.png Гекторблук.png|Гекторблук: DJ-псих Мадам Шарки (1).png|Мадам Шарки: Стала Лучшей Ютубершей на поверхтности. Spore GIF 2016-07-02 15-03-59.gif Упоротый Присяд (1).png Ящер-воин (1).png Голштавра.png|Голштавра:открыла новый Интернет-магазин в Интернете. Андромеда.png|Андромеда из DarkSpore Испорченный Орирь.png|Испорченный орирь Элементаль Кошмаров.png|Кошмароталь:Вернулся к своим Элементам. Оранжевый кит.png|Оранжевый кит:просто живёт в океане. Dullahan The True Hero (1).png|Дуллахана:"Я ведь знаю, что ты хочешь убить всех нас, но тыне показываешь эти эмоции, верно?". Нано-сущ (1).png Наноптаха.png Слендер.png|Слендер Голем.png|Голем Циклоп-олень_(_рот1).png|Циклоп-Олень (Совместная работа с Angry Turret) Свин с палкой.png|Свин (Сделан без DI) Chica's Magic Rainbow.png|Упоротая Радуга из Update 2 для FNaF World Вестница Смерти.png|Вестница смерти, Ну... типа... сама такая костлявая с Костяным языком смерть. Sniper Turret.png|Sniper Turret, нет, Турель же мне разрешил изменять его. Да? Pink Sheep.png|Pink Sheep.|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgYz10I32uQn2kD4bfD6WMQ Олень из Будующего.png|"Чёрт!!1 опять апаздал!1адын" Фантайм Дуллахана.png|Фантайм Нечто (пародия на Фантайм Фредди) Angry Bastion.png|Angry Bastion (пародия на Бастиона из OverWATch) (в благодарность Турельке за помощь с Оленем-циклопом) Angry Bastion (Турельная форма).png|А вот это уже Турельная форма (Блин, чё за рукожопие у меня) Варт Оррирьтон.png|Варт Оррирьтон (Нет, ну а что? Орирь... ой, Хеллуин же на носу) Кубический головорез.png Кубический дракон.png Кубический монстр.png Маффет на новый год (1).png|С новым годом, крч. Фантом Фредди-мороза.png|ещё раз с новым годом. Дед Варт или Дмитрий Мороз.png|Вартян!!! Робот-жнец.png|Робот-жнец. Амальгамет, созданый из Тома, Уилла, Тони и решимости. Призрачный предводитель.png Призрачный Воитель.png Призрачный рыцарь.png Вулканический титан.png Стальной титан.png Каменный титан.png Кибермозг.png|Кибермозг, прямиком из DooM 2016 Пиксельный пост.jpg Вартян и Спайро.jpg Бомбящий гектор.jpg Погглик.jpg Экзотическая турелька.jpg Бэлф.png|А ну ка, пациэнт, откройте рот и скажите "Ааа" Mamvik.png|Mamvik the ANIME girl Turreton NEO.png|Турретон НЕО (Спасибо Лимончику за Меттатона нео, который послужил основой для Этого существа) Док.png|Док the glasses dok Категория:Записи в блоге Какое из Существ самое лучшее? Драконья муха DmitryVart 2016 Турретон Lolbit Злобный мех